Not Like You
by StarTrekkingAndCrimeSolving
Summary: What if Ella was not the only one of her kind left? What if another girl came to Earth with her? And what will happen when that girl falls in love with the Sheriff's grandson? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So this is my VERY FIRST fanfic EVER, so I hope you guys like it! This story is going to be a OCxEmmett, because I've noticed that every Cowboys & Aliens fanfic on here is about Jake and Ella. And I think Emmett needs some love too! He's sweet and adorable, am I right? Well, here it goes.)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboys & Aliens or any of its characters. Except Summer Heywood. I DO own her. ENJOOOOYYYYY!)**

*Summer's P.O.V.*

So, my name is Summer Heywood. By looking at me, you can't tell I'm different. I look like a normal 14 year old girl. I have long, curly brown hair, grayish green eyes, I'm about 5'2", and I weigh about 110 lbs. But by looking at me, there is no way you could REALLY know my full story.

First of all, I'm not really human. I've just taken the form of one to blend in. I come from a different place, an unknown planet far away from Earth. Well, we thought we were unknown. But we were wrong. There were others nearby. Another race that wanted to harm us. It all happened so fast that none of us knew what to do. They came, took our people, our gold, destroyed the planet and left. And I was one of only two survivors. The other one is Ella Swanson.

Ella is basically like an older sister to me. I hadn't known her before, but being the only two of our kind left, we bonded pretty quick. Then we saw the "others" again. (I'm just going to call them demons to make it easier). They were going to a different planet, one we knew of, far away called Earth. Ella told me that we needed to stop them from destroying the human's world the way they had destroyed ours. So we took the human form and traveled to Earth. We had NO idea how different it would actually turn out to.

**(A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! I'm SO sorry it's so short, but I'm going to try and get my second chapter up by tonight. Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	2. Earth is SO different

**[A/N: Yayyyy! Chapter 2! Enjoyyyy... P.S. - Every time you review, you save a puppy from being carried away by a hawk! SAVE THE PUPPIES! (And get a cookie!)]**

**(disclaimer I don't own Cowboys & Aliens or its characters. I only own Summer.)**

-A Few Days Later-

*Summer's p.o.v.*

Well, we're here. On Earth. It's MUCH different from our home planet. At home, the ground was white, soft, and sandy. The sky was gray or white all the time, the plants were all small and black. Here the ground is hard. Rusty or brown colors in some places, where there are steep hills and rocks, but in other places there is a green plant covering the ground, which Ella says is called grass, and the ground underneath is soft, it crumbles in your hand and is black. The sky is blue. It has white puffy clouds. The clouds at home where always dark gray.

We spent the first 2 or 3 days riding around on an animal called a horse so Ella could tell me all she knew about this planet. Which is A LOT. She says that her mother had been here once and had taught her all she had learned. Ella showed me different plants, like trees, different animals, like cows, coyotes, and mountain lions, and told me all the different things' names. I learned a lot so that I could fit in.

We had right away taken the form of humans if we were seen. No one would've known what we were if they had seen our real form. Speaking of which, I guess I should tell you what that is.

When I am in my true form, my skin is smooth and white. Not white as in pale, white as in ACTUALLY white. Like the moon. And I am actually about 7 feet tall! Adults like Ella were anywhere between 7 and 1/2 or 8 feet tall. I'm not kidding! My body shape is built the same way as a human's, only thinner. Our faces look about the same except our ears aren't visible, our noses are flatter, and our eyes are larger but black with white in the center instead of white with black in the center. Different enough, huh? Well, I like being human. It's fun, and kind of awesome!

Well, now we're off to some town where there are ACTUAL humans. Ella says she knows the demons are somewhere near here, and maybe we'll be able to find someone who can help us. I just hope I can actually pass as a human.

**(A/N: I know, I'm sorry that this chapter is short, too, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer! Remember, review! SAVE THE PUPPIES! Also, in your reviews maybe help me with some ideas? Thanks!)**


	3. Note from AuthorPLEASE READ!

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry I haven't got my third chapter up! I've been on a camping trip for the past weekend, and I haven't gotten to work on it! :( But it WILL be up by tonight! I PROMISE! Thanks for reading, LUV U GUYS! U ALL GET COOKIES! :)**


	4. Difficulties in Town

**(A/N: Yay! Time for chapter...3...even though its 4. The last A/N was technically not 3. You probably don't care. Anyways...SORRY I haven't updated in a LONG TIME...I've been on a camping trip! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! YAY! I'd also like to send a shout-out to the only reviewer so far...you know who you are! YOU GET A COOKIE! Tell you what...whoever reviews before Chapter 4 will also get a shout out at the beginning of that chapter! And you'll get a cookie! P.S. - If you haven't already figured it out, giving out cookies is kind of my thing...so yeah. Well...enjoy the chapter!)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboys & Aliens. Why do they make me keep saying this? I only own Summer Heywood. Also - I have changed some dialogue and actions from the movie so it will fit the story better.)**

~~~Riding Into Town~~~

*Summer's p.o.v.*

"You ready, kid?" Ella asked me. We had just made it to the hill overlooking the town we were going to. I had completely zoned out for a minute thinking about how small it was, wondering if I would pass as normal, stuff like that.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess." I replied before we started down the hill. Then a thought hit me.

"Ella?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's our story?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"I mean, if people ask us where we're from, how we know each other, why we're here...what are we gonna say?"

She sighed and thought about it for a second and said, "We'll just tell them that we're from Sante Fe, and um...I'm you're aunt...and...your parents died when you were little."

"What should I say from?"

"Just say your Dad was shot and your Mom got a bad fever."

"Ok. And why are we here?"  
"Let's just say we wanted a change of scenery. Had to get away. And this was the first town we came to. Alright?"  
"Got it." I said. I went over the story in my head over and over until it sounded so convincing that even I almost thought it was true for a second.

When we got down to the town, I saw it was only one street and the buildings lining that street. There was a saloon, what looked like a small church, a Sheriff's Office and a jail, and a hotel/restaurant. _It's actually pretty nice for a small town_, I thought. When I looked around, I saw a few people walking along the street. Actually, now that I counted, at the moment, I only saw 9. There was a women with her two children crossing the street, a Native American man with short black hair who was working by a wagon or something, there was a man with glasses and a Spanish women (maybe husband and wife?) outside of the hotel talking, and their was a man with white hair and a mustache wearing a Sheriff's badge sitting on a chair outside of the Sheriff's office (duh. There was also a deputy with a gun on the corner of the street and a boy who looked about my age with brown hair. As I was looking over at him, he just happened to look up at me and Ella, and man, was he cute! But I didn't want to draw attention to myself at the moment, so I just nodded at him and looked forward again.

After me and Ella got the horses unsaddled and in a corral, we walked back to the hotel. She asked about renting a room temporarily, and the Spanish lady, named Maria, and her husband, the man with the glasses, named Doc, gave us a key and told us we could have a room upstairs. We went up, set our stuff out, and went back downstairs to get something to eat. We both got some beef and potatoes, which, by the way, were DELICIOUS!

After dinner, we decided to walk around town, we were about halfway down the street when we heard some shooting behind us.

There, standing in the middle of the road was some older kid, maybe aged between 18 or 20, was shooting at the sign above the saloon/hotel/resturaunt. Doc and Maria came running out and Doc was yelling, "Hey! Hey! What are you doing? What are you doing, Percy? There's people up there!"

Maria, trying to calm him down, said, "There's no one up there...it's fine."

"No, it's not fine. It's bad enough he drinks for free. Now he has to shoot up the place?!"

Percy stopped shooting after that. "What was that, Doc?" he asked.

"Nothing. He didn't say anything. Everything is okay..." Maria said.

"Please, please, go back inside." Doc pleaded with her.

"Shut up," Percy interuppted, "I wanna hear what you said. 'It's bad enough' what?"

Doc shrugged.

"You ungrateful for our business? 'Cause if it wasn't for my pa's cattle, there'd be no money going through this town! There'd be no meat on your tables! And your doors would be closed! Huh?!" Percy continued, now reffering to everyone standing in the street, which was probably the majority of the whole town.

"I don't mean no disrespect to your father, Percy. You know that." Doc said.

"Of course not. But you're asking me to pay." Percy said, then motioned to Doc. "Come here, let's settle up. Come here."

Doc walked out into the street up to him. He said quietly, "Hey...hey, kid, I don't want any trouble. I'm just trying to..."

Percy knocked the glasses of of Doc's face into the dirt. _What a coward, _I thought, _picking on an older man. What a jerk._

"Better pick up your glasses, Doc, before someone steps on them." Percy said.

As Doc slowly bent down and reached for his glasses, Percy pulled out his gun again and shot into the dirt right next to Doc's hand. Doc covered his head with his hands as Percy continued to shoot around him.

"Stop!" Maria yelled.

"I'll pay the goddamn bill!" Percy yelled and kept shooting.

"All right, son!" The preacher man walked out into the street and interrupted Percy. Then he bent down and helped Doc pick up his glasses, "We're just trying to make a living, now." he said.

Percy laughed, "You know what, preacher? You just gave me an idea. I know it ain't Suday, folks, but what say we take up a collection for the poor man? Huh? Now, who's got money?" He walked across the street in the direction opposite of us and pointed his gun at some old people and motioned towards his outstrectched hand where he was holding his hat. "In the hat. Let's go." He said. And old man with a beard dropped in a few coins. "Much obliged." Percy said, and continued, "Now, I'm sorry Doc's bad fortune has to be taken out on you good people." He once again motioned with his gun. "In the hat." Another person dropped in some money. _Are they actually listening to this buttwipe?! _"That's mighty Christain of you." Percy told them. Then he approached the man who I had seen walk over just a few minutes ago. He was wearing a weird bracelet on his left wrist which Ella seems to have noticed too. "Hey. You, too." Percy calls out to him.

The man just stands there and says, "You want to be careful where you point that thing before you get hurt."

Percy laughed. He turned around and looked at everyone then turned and walked up to the man. "Listen..." he says, "I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, because maybe you don't know who I am." The man seemed annoyed, and sure enough, let Percy know it, when he kneed him, and RIGHT IN THE FAMILY JEWELS. Ooh...that had to hurt. Percy let out a sharp groan and fell to the ground, spilling all the money out of his hat.

Across the street, the Native American man who I had seen eaarlier stepped forward. The stranger simply nodded and turned to walk away.

Some guys walked over and tried to help Percy up, "Come on," one said.

"Get off of me!" Percy yelled, "Hey, you! I'm warning you!" He said, pointing his gun at the stranger. They stared at each other for a second, then the stranger turned and started walking away. Percy shot, but purposely off to the side a little, I guess to try and scare him, but instead hits the deputy on the corner in the arm. The deputy grabs his arm in pain, and the boy I saw earlier walks over to him, "Are you okay?" he askes.

Percy starts panicking and shout, "Where the hell did he come from? Where the hell did he come from?"

Just then the Sheriff rides up, "What the hell is going on here?" he yells.

"Well...it was an accident. He came out of nowhere. And he dry-gulched me. He tried to make me look like a fool. It wasn't my fault, Sheriff." Percy stutters.

"Damn it, Percy. You crossed the line this time. I gotta lock you up." The Sheriff says, grabbing Percy's gun away.

"Taggart," says the Native American man, "You know that's not a good idea."

"Well, I'm afraid I got no choice, Nat." The Sheriff replies.

Nat starts walking away, and Percy calls after him. "Nat? Nat, you son of a bitch, where you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell your father about what happened today." Nat says. Then walks off. _Oooh...he's gonna get in trouble..._ I say kind of sing-songy in my head.

I look around, and everyone is going back inside as the Sheriff leads Percy over to the jail. I look at Ella, who says, "Let's go," and we continue walking down the road.

**(A/N: Yaaay...this chapter is out of the way! It took me forever! Well, I have a little case of writer's block right now of how I want the next chapter to go, but I'll figure it out soon. This isn't my favorite chapter ever, but I hope you guys like it! Remember to please review! Thank you sooo much for reading!**

**-MoreRandomThanYou)**


	5. At the saloon

**(A/N: Yayy! I'm back for Chapter 4! It has been WAY too long since I updated, but I actually have been grounded for the past week, so I couldn't update no matter how much I wanted to. But now I'm back and will start updating again! And also: Shout out to iloveromance for all your awesome reviews! Thanks! U GET A COOKIE!)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboys & Aliens even though I wish I did.)**

**~~~~~Later~~~~~**

**-Sheriff's Office/Jail-**

*Sheriff Taggart's p.o.v.*-

I just stood there staring out the window.

"Where the hell's that coach?" I asked no one in particular.

"Coach? What coach?" Percy turned around and asked, sounding concerned.

"You shot a deputy, Percy. Federal Marshal's bringing you to Santa Fe." I told him.

"Federal Marshal? Sheriff, have you lost your mind? My pa is on his way down here. You better let me out of here before things get out of hand." Percy argued with me. I turned around and noticed something. The 'wanted' poster I had hanging up had a picture of a man who had looked the one who Percy was after earlier. I started walking towards it. Percy continued to talk. "Sheriff, it was an accident! It's not like I'm Jesse James!" he yelled and I read the wanted poster:

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**$$$1,000.00$$$**

**JAKE LONERGAN**

**SCOURGE A THE TERRITORIES**

**IMMEDIATELY CONTACT**

**NEAREST U.S. MARSHAL'S OFFICE**

"Son of a bitch." I said. It WAS the same man.

**-Saloon-**

*Summer's p.o.v.*-

"Ella, can we go now?" I asked. OHMYGOD was I exhausted. We had been sitting at this same frickin' table in the saloon for almost 2 hours and I need to get some sleep! But Ella won't even tell me why I can't go up to our room! I am SO happy right now! (Note the sarcasm.)

I watched once again as Doc carried a drink over to a table of men, who I think have probably had enough to drink by now.

"Hey, could you put that on Percy's tab?" One of them asked him and they all started laughing. Doc wasn't so amused, though. He held out his hand for the money they owed him for the whiskey.

"Fifty cents." he said.

"Just kidding with you, there, Doc." The man said as Doc walked away from him, head hung low. Doc stepped back behind the counter to keep cleaning dishes.

"I got no respect in this town." I heard him say under his breath.

"That's not true, okay?" Maria told him, reassuringly.

"You want to leave?" He asked her suddenly.

"No. This is your dream. I'd follow you anywhere." She said.

"I thought it was our dream." He interrupted her at the end of her sentence. Then he dropped the glass he had been drying for the past minute and it shattered to pieces on the floor.

"God damn it! Hey, Charlie, why don't you play something festive? It's like a funeral in here!" he yelled to a man who sat next to the stairs slowly playing a violin. He sped up and started playing a faster song. Maria turned to Doc.

"Hey, you don't have to prove anything, okay? Okay? I love you." She said.

"I'm not a child." He said, moving her out of the way and walking up stairs.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Ella? How about now?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Why not?! We've been sitting here forever already! What are you waiting for?" I whisper yelled and her. Just then, that man who had stood up to Percy in the street earlier walked in with a dog following him. Ella kept her eyes focused on him. He slowly approached the counter.

"Whiskey." He said to Maria. She reached for a bottle and a shot glass and handed them both to him.

"On the house, for what you did." She told him and walked away. He poured himself a shot and finished it with one gulp. Ella got out of her chair and motioned for me to stay in my chair. She walked over to him. _Really, Ella? You couldn't have let me go upstairs if you were gonna make me stay put anyway? WHAT THE HELL?! _I thought to myself.

When Ella got over next to him, she just stared at him. He looked at her.

"I'm just here to drink." he said. Haha...

But Ella didn't move or say a word.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No." She said. He sighed and went back to his whiskey. He poured himself another shot.

"My name's Ella." she said. He seemed to be ignoring her.

"Where'd you get your bracelet?" She said and reached for it, but he pulled his arm away. She just stood there, not speaking, once again.

"There something you know about me, lady?" He asked.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" She asked. Okay, now I'm confused. What does she know about him?

"What do you want?" He asked, he must be so much more confused than me.

"I know you're looking for something. So am I." She said. _Wait, she's not talking about the demons is she? What would he have to do with them? The bracelet? I have no clue._

"Well, good luck to you." He said and as he went to set down his glass, went still.

"Move away." he whispered. She backed up just as he said when Sheriff Taggart and some of his deputies walked through the door.

"Jake Lonergan." he said. The man playing the violin stopped and everyone stopped talking and looked at Jake, then they left. I saw Maria peek her head around the corner and look at what was happening, and I saw that same boy who I saw earlier come and stare through the window. I walked over to where Ella was standing.

"You mind following me over to the office, so we can have us a little chat?" The Sheriff asked. He was holding a paper of some sort.

"I think you've got the wrong man." Jake said without turning around.

"Well, I'm gonna need you to come with us all the same." The Sheriff said and stepped forward. Jake turned around to face one of the deputies who was pointing a gun at him.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you." Jake warned.

They stood there for a few seconds before another deputy pulled a gun out of his belt and Jake kicked him the gut. Then a fight broke out, and considering how tired I was, I had a hard time keeping track of what exactly went on, 'cause it was really fast, but as far as I could tell, Jake was winning. He took one of the deputies guns and pressed the hot end up against the deputy's neck. He groaned in pain and Jake threw him on the floor. Then he flipped one deputy onto the table and took the rifle he had held, hit him on the head with it to knock him out, then turned and aimed at Sheriff Taggart who was getting off the floor. Just then, the boy burst through the door.

"No!" he yelled. We all glanced at him then back to Jake and Taggart.

"I don't want any trouble." Jake said. By then, I was put up with this and didn't want anybody to get shot so I quickly and quietly walked up behind Jake and hit him across the back of the head as hard as I could with the end of my six-shooter. It knocked him out and he fell on the floor. Yes, I'm just that awesome. I looked up after I put my gun away and Taggart looked at me. I just nodded and turned and went upstairs, Ella following me.

**So...vat did zu sink? Like my typed European accent? Teehee...I hope you guys liked this chapter (my personal favorite so far)! I also did change the part at the end where Ella hits Jake. Now Summer did. I kinda liked it better that way. Anyways, please review! Thanks guys! (If you can, I need a few ideas to keep it going, I'm staring to get writer's block.)**


	6. Who is she?

**(A/N: So this is just a REALLY short chapter written from Emmet's point of view about what he thinks of Summer! ENJOY!)**

**~~~After saloon fight~~~**

*Emmett's p.o.v.-*

As I walked away from the saloon, I had only two things on my mind.

**(A/N: Hey Outsiders fans! Did that statement sound a little familiar?! Teehee!) **

The first thing was that I was SO glad my Grandpa didn't get hurt. The second, which I was more curious about, was that girl. She probably just saved Grandpa's life! And she was real pretty, too...

I wonder why I haven't seen her before? And who was the woman she was with? I haven't seen her before either! Where are they from? What are their names? How old is that girl? My age, probably. She looked like it, anyway. (P.S.-I'm 14.)

You know what, why do I even care so much? I don't even know this girl and I'm completely obsessing!

I'll just forget it for now, and go do my chores. I'll think aobut it later.


	7. Who is he?

**(A/N: This chapter is just like the last only from Summer's p.o.v)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboys & Aliens. P.S.- I forgot to say that on the last chapter...)**

**~~~Hotel Room~~~**

*Summer's p.o.v.*

When I knocked Jake out earlier, when I went upstairs to take a nap, it was 3:30. Now its 7:00 P.M. As I look around the room, I don't see Ella.

"Ella?"

No answer.

I get out of bed and see a note laying on the dresser. It says:

_Summer,_

_I woke up at 6:30 and you were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you up 'cause I knew you were exhausted, so I walked down the street to the restaurant to get some dinner. If you are reading this, it means I'm still there. Why don't you come over and get yourself something to eat?_

_-Ella_

Okay, why not? I quickly walk over to the door and slip on my boots. I grab my belt that holds my six-shooter and buckle it around my waist. _Okay, I think I'm good...OH CRAP MY HAIR! Wow...that sounded girly. _I like, literally sprinted to the mirror in the middle of the room. OHMYGOD. I look like a monster. Stupid bed head. I'm glad I remembered otherwise I would have gotten some wierd looks. Moving on...

As I am walking out the door, I remember the event that happened earlier that day. When I knocked out Jake. But actually, that's not the part of the story I am thinking about. I'm wondering about that boy. He burst through the door and yelled 'no'. What was he so worried about? Did he just hate for anyone to get hurt? Or did he have some sort of connection with the Sheriff? (Teehee...that sounded dirty ;) Huh...

Anyways...getting past the why he did it, I gotta admit, for whatever reason it was, it WAS really sweet. I wonder what he's actually like. I wonder what his name is? Dang, I'm asking myself a lot of questions. I sound obsessed. He WAS kinda cute, though. Maybe I'll get to meet him. That would be cool.


	8. Author's Note-READ PLEASE!

OH MY GOD GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like, 3 months! Sorry! And I still am checking my email so feel free to leave comments! I NEED INPUT! I'm not sure about the story, whether I should update or not, SO LET ME KNOW!

**Also, my computer is broken so that's one reason I haven't been able to update. I can only use my Dad's computer and I never get to be on it for more time than to check my email.**

**I will try to update again ASAP!**

**Love u guys, thx for reading! *Sending virtual hugs & cookies***

**(If you leave comments, maybe u could give me a few ideas?) **

**Byeeeee!**


End file.
